


Caught up in a rush

by trxumvxrate



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "vacant" no bitch he died, Alternate Universe-Among Us, Dom Wilbur, Internal Conflict, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Possibly OOC, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Sub Schlatt, Tentacles, parasitic hybrid, ram hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxumvxrate/pseuds/trxumvxrate
Summary: Short unfinished drabble, parasitic hybrid thing? god fucking knows theres no Among Us lore hes jus got Tong and TentaclesSchlatt has internal crisis and tries not to go to deep into it because Schlornymaybe more chapters dependin on how it goes idk bro we shall see im just gay
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 355





	Caught up in a rush

“F-fuck, shit, c’mon Wil,” he breathed, growl rising in his throat as he felt the other’s tentacles slide up and down his body. The Englishman laughed quietly, looking down at Schlatt spread out over the cafeteria table.

  
This was dangerous. This was risky and stupid and a bad fucking idea. Fuck’s sake if anyone walked in, they’d immediately be able to see that Wilbur was the imposter, and Schlatt, well… Schlatt was laying himself bare for him.

  
In all likelihood he wouldn’t be able to reason with anyone. He couldn’t convince them that the parasitic man wasn’t straight up a killing machine. He couldn’t talk to them about how gentle Wil was, how much he loved overwhelming Schlatt with pleasure and how much he adored taking care of him. How he was good and caring and so fucking good, holy fuck-  
He bit his lip, throwing his head back as Wil’s tongue wrapped around his cock. The other was looking at him intently, deep red eyes scanning his shivering body. A smile broke out on his face, purring as one of Schlatt’s hands buried itself in his hair. “Sh- fuck, we shouldn’t-” he choked out, losing his breath as a tentacle slowly pushed into him, “Fuck, not here, Wil, please,” he pushed him back, soft, fluffy curls in his hand and how?

How could such a loving man be a killer?

  
Wil looked up at him, tongue retreating into his mouth and nodding gently. His arms slipped around Schlatt’s waist as he hauled him up. The hybrid groaned, adjusting in Wil’s grip. He found it a little ridiculous, honestly. The way Wilbur just picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Shit was ridiculous. “Ah-” he gasped, and decided he didn’t truly mind as Wil traced a claw down his spine. “Yours?” the brit asked quietly and Schlatt nodded. “Yeah, yeah I-” tried not to think about it, tried to just ignore it, “Room next to mine is vacant. Safer that way.” Wilbur grinned and pressed a kiss on his neck. “Oh, then you’ll have to sing for me, won’t you?”

  
Schlatt flushed and laughed weakly. “Guess I will,”

**Author's Note:**

> what are you, fucking gay?
> 
> yes


End file.
